


Fetish

by golden_kimono



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Leather Kink, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It wasn’t that he thought they were unattractive in their normal outfits – least of all Daehyun, whom he often stared at a little too long anyway; annoying bastard – but leather seemed to make everything so much better. Hotter. Sexier.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) bingo, square _leather/rubber_. Originally posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/763644/2/).

Sometimes Youngjae truly hated the tight, leather pants they were forced to wear. It was nearly impossible to squeeze into them, and they showed pretty much everything. On him they weren’t even too bad, but Himchan, Daehyun and Jongup looked like they were going to break free any minute and give the fans a little more than they bargained for (although he was sure quite a few of them wouldn’t complain).

 

And that was exactly the problem. It had started off innocently enough: he had been sitting in the dressing room, playing a game on his phone, when Himchan had stepped right in front of him. When he had glanced up, there had been Himchan’s shapely legs, nicely encased in supple leather. Luckily he had been able to avert his eyes before Himchan had noticed anything, but his obsession had begun.

 

At first it had simply been the pants, and the way they emphasised the members’ assets. His eyes would travel over Jongup’s thighs, Himchan’s ass, over to Daehyun’s crotch, which was usually when he’d always realise what he was doing. More than once, he had had to rush into the bathroom, embarrassingly hard.

 

Then came the leather jackets. They were nothing new, of course, but by now anything leather seemed to turn him on, for whatever reason. Junhong looked more mature than innocent when he wore one, while Yongguk… He wasn’t sure what was worse, when he wore it properly, or when he’d leave it hanging from his shoulders. Daehyun was the worst, though, and whenever he wore a combination of both, Youngjae worried he might just come in his pants (and once he had been pretty damn close).

 

It wasn’t that he thought they were unattractive in their normal outfits – least of all Daehyun, whom he often stared at a little too long anyway; annoying bastard – but leather seemed to make everything so much better. Hotter. Sexier. A couple of times he had touched Daehyun’s leather-clad legs, innocently in the eyes of everyone else, but the feel of it under his fingers aroused him every time and he wished he could feel them against his own, bare, legs. Or any part of his skin, really. Or just… anywhere.

 

Right now he was watching Daehyun get changed, the other boy hopping up and down as he tried to get the pants up. He whined pathetically and glanced around.

 

“Youngjae!” Daehyun called out, startling him. “Help me!”

 

Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, so Daehyun gestured at his legs, where his pants were barely halfway up his thighs. He shook his head quickly, eyes wide open, because that, right there, was dangerous territory.

 

“Oh, come on, it’s not a big deal,” Daehyun complained, frowning. “You’re the only one who’s not doing anything.”

 

Youngjae looked up and realised that, unfortunately, Daehyun was right. Praying that he wouldn’t get a random hard-on or suddenly rip off the other’s clothes, he carefully dipped his fingers down Daehyun’s pants, trying not to moan at the sensation. He tugged them up together with Daehyun, biting down on his lip as he did so. He was almost regretful when they succeeded, though the new view was far from dissatisfying. In fact, it might be a bit too satisfying.

 

He turned away quickly as Daehyun thanked him, stomach churning when he caught Himchan’s eye and noted his smirk. What the hell did that mean? He didn’t know, did he? Or see? Because if he did, he wouldn’t put it past him to tell the whole world about it.

 

Clearing his throat, he excused himself and left for the nearest restroom, figuring it had to be the safest place to calm himself down. He let out a soft ‘thank god’ when it turned out to be empty and splashed some water on his face.

 

“You sure left in a hurry.”

 

Youngjae spluttered when most of the water went down his throat and, blinking rapidly, he spun around, wondering why the hell Daehyun had followed him. And why was he looking at him like that? He felt his face heat up when Daehyun stalked over to him, looking indescribably seductive as he did so.

 

“I was-”

 

“I’ve noticed something recently,” Daehyun interrupted him, his penetrating eyes on Youngjae’s. “At first I thought it was just my imagination, wishful thinking perhaps. But then I talked to Himchan hyung, and he said he had noticed it too. So I tried something today…”

 

He took Youngjae’s hand in his own and pressed it against his legs, eyebrows raising in amusement when the other’s breath hitched. “And you kind of confirmed our suspicions.”

 

He leaned in, his breath ghosting over Youngjae’s ear. “You get off on leather, don’t you, Jae-ah?” he murmured.

 

Youngjae swallowed and stroked over the fabric, trying to look nonchalant but failing miserably. Ah, fuck it. Daehyun knew, and by the look in his eyes he didn’t mind it, so why even bother playing innocent? Boldly, he pressed his palm against Daehyun’s groin, receiving a soft ‘ah’ in response.

 

“Mostly when you’re the one wearing it,” he admitted, feeling Daehyun’s member grow under his touch. His fingers twitched, the mixture of leather and purely Daehyun against his hand making him horny and impatient. “Although I also like it when you’re not wearing anything.”

 

Daehyun laughed softly and licked his lips. “I could tell.” He took Youngjae’s hand off his crotch and cupped the other between his legs instead, smirking. “Did you come here to take care of this? Because I’ll gladly help you.”

 

Youngjae leaned back against the sink, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth to contain his moans when Daehyun didn’t stop groping him. “More,” he said from between clenched teeth. It was shameful to admit, but he could probably come like this, from some simple stroking and the sight of Daehyun in front of him, looking sinfully good. That wasn’t what he wanted, though.

 

When Daehyun seemed to ignore him speaking, he moaned in frustration and pleasure and wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him in, hands grasping at the black wifebeater the older boy was wearing. He shivered when Daehyun chuckled against his neck.

 

“A little desperate, aren’t you?”

 

“Maybe if you’d get on with it, I wouldn’t need to be,” Youngjae grumbled as he ran his hands over Daehyun’s back, lifting his hips when the other suddenly stopped touching him.

 

Daehyun smirked again and pressed himself up against the other, stroking his cheek. “Then let’s get started,” he whispered before kissing Youngjae for the first time.

 

Youngjae moaned and kissed back eagerly, his hands sliding up Daehyun’s shirt as he parted his lips so Daehyun’s tongue could slip between them, teasingly licking his teeth and the roof of his mouth, retreating when Youngjae tried to deepen the kiss just to nibble on his lips. Youngjae whined and scratched down Daehyun’s back, feeling the other grin against his mouth before finally tangling their tongues together.

 

He soon decided Daehyun’s taste was addictive, and his kisses even more so. His lips were already swollen when he suddenly felt a hand move down his pants. Gasping, he pulled back and glanced down at where Daehyun was jerking him off slowly. He hadn’t even noticed the other undoing them, but he couldn’t say he was complaining. He still wanted more, though, and swiftly pulled down his pants and underwear, allowing them to pool at his feet, before turning around and placing his hands on the sink.

 

“Erm…”

 

Youngjae looked in the mirror, only to see Daehyun’s shocked face, and raised an eyebrow. “Go on. What are you waiting for?”

 

Daehyun’s eyes were impossibly dark, but he still wasn’t moving. “I don’t actually have anything on me,” he admitted sheepishly, making Youngjae roll his eyes. Trust Daehyun to seduce someone without actually being prepared.

 

The younger took off his jacket and fumbled in the pockets, pulling out some lube he liked to use when his little fetish got too hard to handle and a condom from the packet his brother had jokingly given him for his last birthday, reminding him to ‘always be prepared’. It had been more hope than assumption that had made him carry those around, but it had turned out to be handy now.

 

He turned back to a slightly dumbfounded Daehyun and helped him pull his pants down his thighs before rolling the condom on the other’s cock, stroking it a couple of times to make it harder and grinning when Daehyun moaned and his knees buckled.

 

Daehyun accepted the lube silently, asking Youngjae with his eyes whether he was still sure he wanted this. Youngjae nodded in reply and turned back to face the mirror, sighing in relief when he felt Daehyun’s finger breach his entrance. Finally.

 

“You don’t need to be gentle, just- just do it. I’m not that tight anyway.” His face burned at his own words, but he was awarded when Daehyun shoved two, then three fingers inside him, scissoring quickly.

 

“You feel tight enough to me,” Daehyun groaned as he prepared Youngjae as well as he could, pressing kisses to the back of his neck and shoulder.

 

“Fuck, will you just get in me already?” Youngjae nearly shouted when he felt the digits brush close to his sweet spot continuously, never actually touching. It was just like Daehyun to be a dick even during sex.

 

Daehyun laughed, but luckily he listened and withdrew his fingers, the head of his cock soon pushing inside and stretching Youngjae’s walls. He moaned as he thrust shallowly, working Youngjae open slowly, a hand reaching around to stroke the younger’s length.

 

“You’re so hard, Jae,” he breathed, “and so wet. Shit.”

 

“Sh-shut up,” Youngjae hissed, both embarrassed and extremely aroused, and he wasn’t sure which emotion was winning right now. Although, when Daehyun entered him deeper there wasn’t really a contest anymore. His eyes rolled back when he felt the leather of Daehyun’s pants, which were still clinging to his legs, against the back of his thighs. “Ah, yes,” he whimpered, the pleasure already coiling in the pit of his stomach.

 

Daehyun smiled against his ear and increased his grip on Youngjae’s cock. “Dirty Jae, you like that, don’t you? Maybe I should wear some leather gloves next time, so I can play with you like this. Or finger you until you come. Would you like that too?” He chuckled darkly when Youngjae moaned softly and tightened around him. “I thought you would. And I think I would too.” He took Youngjae’s earlobe in his mouth and bit down on it. “I have some back at the dorm,” he muttered then.

 

That did it. Youngjae arched his back and squirmed in Daehyun’s arms as his release washed over him. He thought he might be chanting Daehyun’s name, but it didn’t matter, because Daehyun was coming too, moaning shakily and holding him tightly.

 

Once they had both come down from their high, they helped each other clean up, stealing kisses whenever they had a chance.

 

Youngjae looked at himself in the mirror and sighed miserably. His clothes were wrinkled, his hair a mess, and his make-up seemed to have melted off his face. “How am I going to go on stage looking like this?!” Or rather: how was he going to explain this to the stylists without sounding suspicious?

 

Daehyun snickered. “Don’t worry, we’ll think of something. Maybe we can pretend it’s a new look.” He wrapped his arm around Youngjae’s shoulder and leaned in conspiratorially. “I think the real question is: how are you going to perform knowing what’s waiting for you back home?”

 

He cried out when a red-faced Youngjae pushed him to the floor.


End file.
